Keep Your Heart Broken
by definevintagexx
Summary: Amynta is a magician working for the Varden. She mourns her supposidly dead lover, Murtagh. But will she forgive him once the truth unravels.Read only if you have read Eragon and Eldest
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so i've decided to do another story) Here it is.

**Disclaimer: **_Christopher Paolini owns nearly all of this, i only own Amynta and other characters which shall be added_

* * *

Leaning against a tree, I was watching the commotion in the distance.

I was watching Trianna denying Eragon to be our leader for the Battle outside her Tent.

_Now , _I thought, _It's time to push in_

"Shadeslayer, we'd be delighted to have you lead Du Vrangr Gata", I said smoothly as Trianna looked at me.

"I though Trianna was the Leader", Eragon said confused.

"Oh no. Trianna is my...apprentice. But seeing as I have more important duties to do, she kindly takes my Place. But in this Case, she and the others will obey you, Shadeslayer", I said.

Eragon nodded & said "May I talk to you for a moment?"

I smiled as Saphira, Eragon & me went a small distance away.

"So how has my good friend been?" he asked,"I hope you haven't been too distraught about Murtagh"

"No, I haven't. And you, Eragon? I'm worried about your back..." I said.

He smiled "Don't worry about it. I'm better. Now I need to test the Wandering Path's Power"

He went to do that I went to visit Nasuada.

"What do you want me to do in battle?" I asked her.

"It would be best if you were near Eragon, so that if Galbatorix appeared, he'd have someone to aid him" she answered.

Soon after, Eragon arrived.

"What is your bidding?" he asked.

"Our scouts report that a company of some hundred Kull approach from the northeast" Nasuada answered.

Eragon frowned & said, "It would be a pleasure to eliminate them. Saphira and I can handle them".

"We can't do that", I informed him, "They're flying a white flag"

"Surely you don't intend to grant them an audience?" he gaped.

I nodded "Of course she will. It's her job".

"They're brutes, though. Monsters! It's folly to allow them into the camp...They relish pain and suffering & deserve no more mercy than a rabid dog. Just give the Word and I will kill all these monsters", he protested.

"In this," said Jormundur, "I agree with Eragon. At least listen to him"

"You don't think Nasuada is aware of what Kull can do? If they have a white flag, let them come", I said.

"My Lady, it's too dangerous for you to meet with a Kull", Jörmundur said.

"Too dangerous?" Nasuada raised an eyebrow,"With Eragon, Saphira, Amynta & Elva protecting me? I think not"

Suddenly, I became aware to a headache I had.

"I'm not feeling very well..." I mumbled & left her tent & went into mine.

I poured some water into a bowl & whispered " _Draumr Kopa_ "

Sadly, no image of Murtagh appeared.

Even though I knew he was dead, I still hope I would find him alive.

I knew I was suffering from loss; my magic was weak, too weak for the battle.

I had to tell Nasuada.

I made my way to her tent, when I tripped over what seemed a huge rock.

I cursed & looked at my Hands.

They were bleeding.

I glared down at the rock & made my way to Nasuada's tent, despite my hands bleeding.

As I entered, Nasuada said, "Has there been an attack? Why are your hands bleeding?"

"No there hasn't. I tripped "I said curtly.

Then I tried to heal them, which I did manage.

"Anyway I don't think I'm up to fight. I'm really weak", I explained.

"You're not weak. You're strong. Please fight, Amynta ", Nasuada begged.

I sighed.

It was easy to make me change my mind.

"Ok" I said,"So what's happening with the Kull?"

"We won our argument." she said.

I left her tent & went to get prepared in my own tent.

I changed my clothes & put armor on.

It wasn't very heavy, but it still would protect me.

I pondered on choosing a staff or a sword, but I decided on the staff.

I_who knows, this could be my last battle, seeing as I'm too weak. And if it, I want to use my staff... _, I thought.

I looked down at myself & thought _ a magician with my knowledge of other spells that the Ancient Language shouldn't be wearing something like this. I should be wearing something to make me proud of my people_ I thought.

I put on some clothes, which might have looked weak, but they were of strong fabric & were as good as armor.

I sat on the ground knowing that this would be a long night.

Then I sat up again & grabbed my...well boomerang kind of weapon.

It was really a dagger, except shaped like a boomerang.

It was the one weapon I never used often.

A weapon from my kind.

To tell the truth, I was _scared _of it.

It was fatal if the aiming was perfect.

So I never used it in fear someone would take it from me & kill the ones I loved.

But now, I was going to change that.

I applied some poison on one end & the other I left without poison.

I grabbed its sheath & tucked it into my belt.

_tomorrow, we will have losses, we will have gains, but I fear something worse will happen _I thought.

I also got an odd feeling when something s bad /S , awful was going to happen.

And this one was worse than before.

At Dawn

I was trying to get some sleep, when Orik burst in.

"Hurry, the battle will start soon!" he said

I got up & followed him out.

"What's that, ey?" he asked, eying my dagger.

"My Dagger. I'll use it if I have to. It's fatal," I explained.

Orik nodded & we walked over to Eragon.

"Are you sure you want to fight, Amynta? You look very tired ", Eragon said concerned.

"I'm fine. Looks can be deceiving " I said.

"Come to think of it, you do look awful" Nasuada said as she came to us.

"Well, then I'll scare the enemy away" I said,"I'm fine, you guys"

"If you say so," Eragon said doubtingly.

Meanwhile...

" _Soon, you will see her Thorn, soon _", Murtagh told his Dragon.

" _If she is still alive _", the dragon reminded him.

" _I know she is_ ", Murtagh said & grabbed some water.

"_ Draumr Kopa _" he said & an image of Amynta appeared, where she was looking tired & weak.

"_ if she is wounded badly, she could die if her health is as bad as the way she is looking _", thorn warned.

Murtagh ignored him.

Back to the Varden

We were all in our places.

Me, Orik, the dwarves & Urgals were all in one place.

Around Eragon & Saphira.

I was talking to Trianna for a few minutes.

"Take care, okay?" I said to her.

"You too" she said & bustled back to her place.

"Did you know what Angela did?" Orik asked me.

"No" I responded.

"Well, she went & poisoned the food & drink of the Empire & some will be hallucinating " Orik said.

"That was clever, " I said.

Then we heard Nasuada shouting "Now, Eragon! Tell Orrin to strike. To me, men of the Varden! Fight to win back your homes. Fight to guard your wives & children! Fight to overthrow Galbatorix! Attack and bathe your blades in the blood of our enemies! **B Charge/B "**

And then I added, "Fight for your freedom! Fight for the Varden!"

They let out a war cry and it started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own eragon or eldest_

Thank you **Vixen Hood** for reviewing.

I'm updating early because i'm bored :P, so if someone else reviews they'll be mentioned on the next chpater)

* * *

And then I added, "Fight for your freedom! Fight for the Varden!"

They let out a war cry and it started.

A magician immediately started with attacking my mind & I killed him with a spell I knew.

So much for easy.

Soon the dwarves arrived, but then...I saw a dragon.

A shining red dragon.

The rider extended his Hand & Hrothgar fell, clutching his heart.

The dwarf magicians fell as well.

Saphira roared with anger.

Then I noticed nothing what was happening between the two riders.

A bunch of enemies attacked me & then I decided.

I grabbed my dagger and threw it at the strongest.

He fell down & I retrieved my dagger.

But it was too late.

They closed in on me & started attacking me with swords, magic, anything.

I doubled over in pain.

I then used a spell to kill them all.

Meanwhile with Eragon...

"So I take my inheritance from you brother" Murtagh said,"Oh and where is Amynta?"

"I don't know" Eragon lied.

"Repeat that in the Ancient Language"

Eragon said nothing.

"I don't think you can take her. Look at her. She'll be dead soon" he said after a while, in a depserate attempt to convince murtagh not to take her.

Murtagh looked over to where she was doubled over in pain, surrounded by dead Magicians & soldiers & saw her cough up blood.

Murtagh climbed onto Thorn.

"Nice Try" he said.

" _Saphira! Please warn her_ " Eragon begged.

With Amynta...

" _Amynta! Run away. Quickly"_ Saphira said.

I rose up & tried to run.

As I was running, I was engulfed in a shadow.

I looked up & saw the dragon.

It landed & I wasn't expecting the person who climbed off.

Murtagh.

And at that moment, I let darkness take over me.

Murtagh's POV

Murtagh smirked.

She had made it easier for him.

He lifted Amynta up & put her on Thorn & then he made his way for Uru'baen.

With Eragon...

"Eragon, where is Amynta?" Arya asked.

"S-she. Murtagh took her. I'm sorry" Eragon answered.

"Don't be. Let's just hope she stays alive " Nasuada said gravely

"We could try scrying her," Eragon suggested.

Arya nodded "That might work"

Arya took some water & said " _Draumr Kopa_ "

An image of Amynta appeared where she was on the red dragon, unconscious.

With Amynta...

I opened my eyes to see a servant of some sort coming in with bandages.

"Oh-you're awake, miss" she said & laid the bandages on some table & bustled out.

It took me a second to realize.

_I'm in Uru'baen! _, i though, terrified.

* * *

There you have it.

please review)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry it took so long :(. Anyway, by request i shall describe Amynta :P

Amynta is kind of tall, oh god, amynta looks like whatever you guys want .

I suck at character describing :P.

And about **what** she is, i shall tell later :D , and flashbacks will happen :)

* * *

And then the door opened again.

This time, though, it was Murtagh.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"I'm here to clean your wounds" he said & laughed.

But it wasn't the laugh I knew.

The laugh I knew was kind...and gone.

"Why couldn't someone else do it?" I said.

"Because I asked them not to" he answered.

I tried to sit up & lost my balance, but Murtagh caught me before I would injure myself anymore.

"You know you haven't changed a bit" he said,"You're still the same stubborn Amynta I grew to love"

"I wish I could say the same about you...but well I think traitors are people who change" I said.

He rolled my top up a bit & took the already placed bandages off.

I winced at the sight of myself.

He put new ones on & then said, "Anyway I found this..." brandishing my dagger "What is it?"

I succeeded in propping myself up against that bed "like I'll tell _you_ ."

He narrowed his eyes.

I looked at the dagger in his hand & concentrate on it.

Soon it came whizzing to me.

I smirked "If I had to tell you what this is, I'd have to kill you later"

He then came closer.

"I might remind you that now I am more powerful in magic & I could easily find out in other ways"

"And I might remind you that I know over 60 ways to kill someone...so back off!" I said to him.

He then kissed me.

All the memories of before came flooding back.

I couldn't do this.

I **wouldn't** do this.

I pulled away & slapped him.

"You may still have feelings for me, but that doesn't mean I have them for you!" I said

I managed to stand up & I saw my staff in the corner of the room.

I staggered over there & grabbed it.

Immediately, I healed.

I looked at Murtagh & saw him smiling slightly.

He came over to me & grabbed my wrist.

"Come on. You're going to visit the king"

After going through many corridors and dealing with my struggling, Murtagh opened some doors & bowed down to the king.

I looked at him & raised an eyebrow.

Then I moved my gaze to my enemy.

Galbatorix.

"So this is the magician who I've heard so much about, " he said, "Tell me girl why did you join forces with the Varden?"

"Right, first I'll make a couple of things clear for you okay? One; my name is Amynta, not girl. Two; it's none of your business & three; people have choices." I said in a rude manner.

He narrowed his eyes "Your allegiance might be with the Varden, but you will show me respect"

"Make me" I spat out & Murtagh –who had stood up again-, said quietly "don't blow it"

"Quite a feisty girl, aren't you?" Galbatorix said & he stood up.

"No, I don't trust people like you" I said.

"Murtagh I wish to speak to you alone. Guards, take her to her room" he ordered.

Two guards came & grabbed my wrists roughly.

As soon as we were out, I punched one guy in the stomach & the other I kicked in the shins.

Then I started running in a random direction.

Until I realized I had no idea where I was going.

Then I heard rushing from one end & I decided to go on further.

I hid myself behind a pillar as they rushed past.

I checked that no one was there & I rushed into the room opposite me.

It was completely empty...apart from an emerald green egg.

I looked at it and memorized my surroundings.

I then ran back out and started running the wrong way...


End file.
